No tengas miedo
by Noir petit
Summary: [Spoiler libro 7] La noche pesaba con los enventos de la tarde, y Ron los resentia tanto como Hermione. Tomo su mano y no pude despues soltarla por su voluntad


**Hai, Hai, Moony desu!:**

En el capitulo 10 "La historia de Kreacher", no pude evitar pensar en toda esa miel que paso cuando Harry dijo que parecía que Ron y Hermione durmieron con las manos entrelazadas.

No es un súper Spoiler del libro,…pues ni siquiera va con el final.

Ya lo advertí, luego no quiero quejas de que "¡por tu culpa me arruinaste parte del libro", clarito tiene en el summary Spoiler…

Espero les guste,…solo estoy compartiendo lo que imagine porque Harry lo dijo (lo golpeare por hacer que piense cosas cursys ù.u).

* * *

**No tengas miedo.**

Todo estaba oscuro y polvoroso. Después de que Harry saliera del baño, ya cambiado la pijama que Hermione le guardo (Harry se pregunto si es que tambien hubiera metido a Hedwig en esa bolsita) vio que Ron y Hermione discutían en una forma civilizada donde pasar la noche, algún cuarto de la casa o ahí en el salón. Hermione, que ya había acomodado los sacos de dormir ahí en el salón, dijo en forma retadora que no los movería de lugar. Así que sin mas que alegar, Ron asintió y entro al baño a ponerse la pijama que Hermione le había dado (Harry dijo que bien pudo haber metido a Ginny de una vez ahí). La ultima en entrar fue Hermione.

Harry se tumbo en su saco, dispuesto a dormir, aun podía sentir el punzante dolor de su cicatriz y quería olvidar las escenas que le habían llegado cuando estaba en el baño. Justo cuando sus pupilas verdes se iban escondiendo tras sus parpados, escucho otra discusión de sus amigos, volteo a verlos y pudo (con mucho esfuerzo a falta de lentes) ver como Ron agarraba el saco de dormir de Hermione y lo colocaba en el sofá. Harry ya no sabía si _"__Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas"_ era un libro bueno…o al menos no en el caso de Ron.

-es enserio, Hermione-dijo algo fastidiado-no pasa nada porque tú duermas en los colchones.

-¡tiene que ser parejo, Ron!-dijo con suplica-no es justo que yo este cómoda y ustedes en el piso, además…

-Hermione-Harry hablo desde el piso, con los ojos entrecerrados-por favor-la chica iba a protestar-estoy cansado-dijo fastidiado. Ron no se daría por vencido hasta que Hermione aceptara.

-de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencida. Ron elevo los brazos al cielo-Buenas noches.

Ambos le contestaron. Harry cayó profundamente dormido al apagar la luz, ni se fijo que ellos tuvieran algo mas que decirle o si Hermione volviera protestar.

Ron se acomodo en su saco, que estaba justo al pie del sofá donde ahora Hermione estaba acostada, como si de un perro guardián se tratara. Tenia la vista clavada en el techo, aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Era increíble que sus vacaciones y momentos de paz fueran interrumpidas en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Estuvo tan preocupado toda la tarde por su familia, mas por Ginny que aun era menor y no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y no podría defenderse, un gran peso de encima se le quito al ver el Patronum de su padre diciendo que todos estaban a salvo.

Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando…el tambien estaba agotado.

-Ron-Hermione llamo suavemente. El pelirrojo volteo a verla de golpe y podía divisarla bien en la oscuridad-gracias. Últimamente te has comportado…muy bien conmigo-Hermione estaba segura que Ron no pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

-eh…de nada-dijo un tanto apenado-no es nada especial.

Volvió el silencio dentro del lugar. Ambos del uno del otro que estaba despierto, pues solo escuchaban la tranquila respiración de Harry, que si no fuera por que lo escuchaban…pensarían que estaba muerto.

Hermione se movió y su cabeza quedo del lado donde sus amigos estaban acostados y aspiro profundamente, Ron seguía observándola, pero la mirada de Hermione estaba escondida.

-¿Así es como estaremos por un tiempo, verdad?-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que parecía mas melancolía que nada-escondiéndonos y sin saber que pasa fuera de nosotros tres.

-¿te estas arrepintiendo de estar con Harry?-dijo sorprendido.

-¡Para nada!-dijo rápidamente-solo que…me asusta. Este probablemente sea el primer año que no tenga comunicación con mis papas. ¡Dios, si supieran todo esto!-su voz se ahogo-temo por ellos.

-lo entiendo-Ron podía experimentar todo el miedo que Hermione tenia.

-Harry…esta tan solo-soltó triste-creo que tambien, fue por eso que decidí acompañarlo en esta misión-Ron asintió-hable con Ginny antes de volver. Estaba dolida por la decisión de Harry…y lloro. Creo que la puedo medio entender…pero entiendo más a Harry. Ella dijo que esta vez no intentara olvidar a Harry, y que lo va a esperar hasta que todo acabe.

-mas le vale a Harry no morir entonces-dijo Ron divertido-no aceptare a otro por cuñado.

La mono de Ron se elevo y toco el hombro de la chica, estaba ligeramente temblando, quería transmitirle algo de calor, pero le apenaba pararse y abrazarla hasta dormir. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sobra la suya y esta la empezaba retirar suavemente. Su mirada se apago por un momento, talvez Hermione no quería que el lo tocara…talvez, como siempre, hubiera preferido el consuelo y contacto con Harry que con el. Pero esos tristes pensamientos se fueron volando cuando Hermione entrelazo sus dedos entre los de el y apretó con fuerza su mano.

-me alegra…haberte conocido. Que estemos aquí, a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido-la voz de Hermione era dulce, pero hizo que a Ron le dieran escalofríos-me gusto haberte conocido y…

-no hables así-le corto rápidamente-dentro de poco, todo volverá a la normalidad. Hermione, yo voy a estar aquí, a tu lado. No dejare que nada malo te suceda.

-gracias-dijo en un ligero sollozo.

Ron apretó su mano con la de ella y ambas estaban colgando un poco arriba del suelo. Hermione dejo de temblar.

El tenía miedo. Por su familia, por el mismo…por Harry y sobre todo, por Hermione. Pero fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que debía ser más fuerte, por el bien de la chica, para que no se derrumbara y perdiera la alta confianza que ella tenía. Un esfuerzo por los muchos que ha hecho ella.

-Hermione,…cuando esto acabe-titubeo un poco-¿podríamos empezar a…?-sintió como la mano de Hermione ya no tenia tanta fuerza-¿Hermione?

Escucho la suave respiración de Hermione y el sonrió entre enternecido y medio burlón hacia el. En otra oportunidad, le diría lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Porque el estaba seguro, que saldrían ilesos.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó un poco mas fuerte la mano de su mejor amiga. El no la dejaría.

* * *

A mitad de cuando escribía, no pude evitar recordar la enojada que Hermione se dio cuando Ron vuelve después de su ausencia, y dije "oh, talvez por eso esta aun mas enojada" XD.

Definitivamente…el 7mo si me gusto. Y estaré por aquí haciendo mas fics de estos mis personajes favoritos (tengan miedo…mucho miedo…n.n)

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, bienvenidas. Amenazas y flames,…lo siento, no los tomare en cuenta.

Ja ne!


End file.
